Drifting
by MultiFandomFighter
Summary: !Post Reichenbach! John is slowly drifting away from those he loves and from those who love him. His limp is back and there's a child running around 221b. Will John be able to be pulled out of his depression with the help of Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and others? Or will they have to call in the big guns? Rated M for sexual situations and language


**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is my final attempt at a Sherlock fanfiction. I hope you all love it.**

**Author's POV**

John looked out the window as the rain pounded down.

"Why haven't you been taking the pills, John?" Ella asked.

John just continued looking out the window.

"John come on, I can't help you if you don't talk." She said.

"What's there to talk about?" John asked with a shrug.

"John, it's been three years." Ella said.

John looked at her.

"Don't you think it's time you..moved on from all of this? Move away from Baker Street, take your things and just leave." She said.

John glared.

"You know I can't do that." He snapped.

"Yes you can, John. This isn't good for you, it really isn't. I should know I'm-"

He cut her off.

"A psychiatrist, I know. That's why I'm here." John snapped again.  
"And I'm a doctor, I'm pretty sure I know what's good for myself and what's not."

John stood up to walk out.

"John, this really isn't good for you. And it's good for _him _either." Ella said.

John glared at her.

"Don't you dare bring _him _into this conversation." John snarled.  
"He has nothing to do with this, you leave him out of it."

**XxDriftingXx**

John opened the door to 221b and stepped inside.

He put his coat on the peg before walking towards Mrs. Hudson's door.

As he raised his hand to knock, the door flew open and two arms wrapped around his legs.

John looked down and found a head of dark curls nuzzled in between his legs.

_'Dad!' _

John chuckled before he picked up the dark haired child.

"There's my man." John said with a smile.

The dark haired child smiled at his dad.

"How was your day?" John asked his son.

"It was great!" The child chirped.  
"Me and Mrs. H played Cluedo."

Mrs. Hudson appeared in the doorway at that moment, chuckling.

"I think he let me win." She said.

The boy leaned in towards John.

"I did." He whispered in John's ear.  
"But don't tell her that."

John chuckled as he hugged the boy before setting him back on the floor.

"Well, what do you say we head upstairs and started dinner?" John suggested.

"Race you!" The dark haired boy shouted before hurrying away and up the stairs.

John looked at Mrs. Hudson.

"How was he?" John asked.

"He was a handful, I'll tell you that much, he wanted to experiment on my plants!" Mrs. Hudson said.

John chuckled.

"Just like his father." He muttered.

There was a loud and resounding _'thud' _from upstairs and John and Mrs. Hudson looked at each other.

"I'd better get up there." John said.

"Go ahead, dear." Mrs. Hudson said.

**XxDriftingXx**

John shut the door to the bedroom quietly and walked into the sitting room.

John sat on the small sofa and swiped his hand down his face.

He sat back and started thinking of the events that had happened in the past three years.

**Flashback**

** John looked at Irene.**

**"Irene?" He asked.**

**"Hello Doctor Watson." She said with a small smile.**

**He stared at her for a moment before realizing that it was pouring rain outside.**

**"Come in." He said as he opened the door wider.**

**Irene came inside, cradling a little, blue bundle to her chest.**

**John shut the door and turned to her.**

**"Irene. What's going on?" John asked.**

**"Let's go upstairs, shall we?" Irene suggested, already climbing the stairs.**

**Once they were in the warmth of the flat, Irene turned to John.**

**"Doctor Watson, I trust you with this." Irene said as she looked down at the blue bundle in her arms.**

**"What? What is that?" John asked.**

**Irene smiled slightly.**

**"I'm surprised he didn't tell you." She said.**

**She looked at John, her light blue eyes gleaming in the dim light.**

**"****_He? _****As in..." John trailed off and Irene nodded.**

**Irene handed the blue bundle to John.**

**He pulled away part of the blanket and found the face of a newborn child.**

**John looked from the child's face to Irene's.**

**"Is this..." He trailed off.**

**"Yes, it's ****_his." _****She answered.  
"I'm expecting you to take care of him, Doctor Watson."**

**"What's his name?" John asked.**

**Irene smirked.**

**"Hamish. Hamish Malcolm Holmes." Irene answered.**

**End Flashback**

John sighed and leaned against the sofa as he turned on the television.

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked this first chapter, I know it was short, but the chapters will be getting longer, don't worry.**


End file.
